ember_grovefandomcom-20200215-history
Locations
WORK IN PROGRESS Ember Grove Locations Alexei's : Alexei's is a local dive bar where Ember Grove's older crowd likes to partake in drinking, gossip, pool games, and an overall grand time. The Rokstova family has owned the spot for over two decades. While the dive bar is a place for the older crowd, it has started getting younger patrons who belong to the growing emo/punk community in town. The bar is also a neutral ground for all supernaturals where they can hang out without the risk of getting caught by hunters. The bar is located near the bowling alley, close by route 69. Bobby's Sports Bar : A sports bar that many college kids and adulter folk enjoy. There's plenty of televisions located around the bar to watch games on. Located between the arcade and The Pit. Chinese-Food-Express : A chinese takeout place located next to the sushi bar. Dunkin' Donuts : Located next to the Fire Department Ember Grove Arcade : This is where a lot of kids and young adults spend their free time playing an expansive assortment of older and newer arcade games. Ember Grove Campground : A nice camping ground with lush forests surrounding it. Be wary, though, because people who stay here are prone to "animal" attacks. Ember Grove Christian Church : The community Christian church and secret base to the Holy Saviors. Ember Grove Diner : A diner in town that everyone has been to, located in one of the smaller buildings nearest Ember Grove Hospital. Ember Lanes : The town's bowling alley is a great place for a cheap date. With eight lanes on each side, it's also a nice place to waste time with friends before hitting the bars. Ember Grove Mall : The mall is a very big hotspot for those in the town, working as the biggest place for shopping in the area and for others a hangout spot on the weekends. Most fast food can be found in the mall including Taco Bell, KFC, Mcdonalds, and Burger KIng. There's also a Starbucks. Ember Grove Park : Ember Grove Park is another hot spot, and a great location to find others. It's usually busy all days of the week, since in this small town many people choose to take their families or pets here. Some even use it as a date spot for picnics and other activities. Ember Grove University : Ember Grove University is the Liberal Arts University located on the West end of town. The campus is home to the Ember Grove Wildcats, the humble yet proud Division Two college basketball team. Between semesters, the school is often used to host events and conferences. Ember Grove Sushi Bar : Sushi bar located next to Gino's Pizza and Pasta Ember Grove Town Hall : The town hall houses the Ember Grove mayor's office and hosts monthly town hall meetings, as well as emergency town meetings in response to pressing local issues. Attendants of these meetings are considered local leaders, business owners, or members of very established families in town. Gino's Pizza and Pasta : An affordable and delicious pizza place next to The Witches Brew. I'amour Est Dans I'air : A five star restaurant next to the Tiki Torch that serves a variety of European cuisine. Lover's Lake : Lover's Lake provides the residents of Ember Grove with plenty of activities on and off the water. During the day, families come out to barbeque, Kayak, and fish. During the night, university students and other local youth come out for parties, bonfires, and making sure the lake stays true to its name. Majestic Cinema : The town's movie theater. The Pit : This club, right next to Bobby's Sports Bar, is known for being crowded due to a lot of amazing special guest DJs on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday nights. Once a month, on a Friday night, there's a teens only night. It's a hot spot for college kids and vampires looking to grab a quick bite. There are overpriced drinks here, but if you're under twenty-one, you get an X on the back of your hand. Starbucks : Located next to the Trance club. Sweet Beach : Families come to this beach for a day of fun in the summertime. There's a long dock connected all the way to a short boardwalk for people to walk out on. The boardwalk has food stalls, shops, and a ferris wheel. Sometimes festivals occur here in the warmer weather when more rides and games are opened up. Outdoor concerts also occur on the boardwalk. Sweet Keks : A small bakery next to Chinese-Food-Express. The Tiki Torch : The Tiki Torch is a tiki bar located on the eastside of town right next to the beach. The Tiki Torch serves seafood cuisine throughout the day, and transforms into one of the most popular bars in town at night. Trance : Trance is a nightclub located by the beach. It attracts a large crowd of locals and people within the county. There's a VIP section for people wanting a more upscale experience. The Twisted Lizard : A bar located next to Alexie's that also serves great food. The Witches Brewf : A coffee shop with excellent herbal teas and coffees. They also serve amazing desserts, with vegan options as well. Hipsters often gravitate here. It's located next to the diner.